pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blugo34
-- Bermuda (Talk) 12:26, September 19, 2012 Re: Glee! I love glee! It's awesome! And my favorite is Quinn, too! I'm just waiting for them to release the picture of Quinn for Season 4 so that I can change my picture! Trinity-OfLove (talk) 12:38, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :I think Marley is amazing, but her mum is my favorite, honestly, in Season 4 :P. My favorite character other than her is Marley, but I think that her Mum is just so sweet! Sorry Hey you wanted a message? Deletion Hi I accidentally created a page on the wiki and was wondering if you could delete it for me. Jaakor (talk) 04:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Requests for User Rights You are not allowed to vote for yourself, your request is being removed. – Jazzi (talk) 18:35, October 8, 2012 (UTC) First off, you do not undo my edit on the Request for User Rights page. Secondly, your request is down. You voted for yourself, meaning your request is down and you have to wait thirty days. If you don't like it, tough luck. You don't vote for yourself and that's as simple as that. Not to mention, you can't even have your request up. You have been here since September 19, 2012. What's rule number two for requirements for running for rollback? You should not be be less than a month old. You will be penalized and you cannot run a request through till December 9, 2012. Perhaps if you kept the page to the revision it was at when I removed your request, I wouldn't have caught the fact that you didn't follow the rules. – Jazzi (talk) 00:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) 11 years ago you forgot to put pokemon live! a musical stage show from 2001 to 2002 giovanni created a mechanical pokemon called: mechamew2 it has the ability to learn and copy all of pokemon moves and at the end it turn against giovanni learning about love caring and friendship and you forgotton a new badge called diamondbadge an inspiration for diamondshipping and giovanni used to dated delia since teenagers before she dumped him for ash's dad thats why i need to fix this for me...T^T (sobs) User:JarodMighty 18:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) pokemon live! UK tour canceled can you give me the reason why the musical show pokemon live for the united kingdom tour was canceled ten years ago? User:JarodMighty 18:30, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Marriland Wiki The Marriland Wiki is a split-off from the Pokémon Wiki due to Wikia forcing several changes on the wiki, which we were uncomfortable with. As such, all of the Pokémon Wiki's content up to around August is just about identical to the Marriland Wiki. However, since then, both wikis have split off content-wise. [[User talk:ChaosVoid|'chaosvoid']] 02:00, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox Hi there, responding to your question on Community Central Chat (I was away), you've made two tables. You can put both cells in the same table under different rows, here's the code: Fang³ (talk) 08:50, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Template Yeah, go ahead. Requesting user rights You are no longer allowed to request user rights since it is clear that you asked for these people to vote for you. Perhaps this will be lifted in time. But for now, you are not allowed to request rights. – EnemyPeacemaker 13:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :This is not a "another 30 days" thing. You are not allowed to request until further notice. – EnemyPeacemaker 14:00, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Until further notice, yes. Perhaps you shouldn't have had people from other places vote for you. – EnemyPeacemaker 14:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::The button is most likely a JS error. – EnemyPeacemaker 14:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Jazzi won't respond If Jazzi doesn't respond, you had better damn well wait for her to. Don't come to me. I'm dissappointed with your behavior over the user rights. Don't attempt to request user rights for a long time, as any requests within a 6 month to a year long period will most like reprieved as soon as it is noticed. I'm thinking its going to be a long time before you get user rights, but in the meantime, prove your usefulness and make some edits, (probably the only way to attempt getting back on Jäzzi's good side...) PokéBox Talk to Jäzzi about that one. RE:Unprotect! No, I was given absolutely no reason as to why I should unprotect it other than "for the useful if statements". You're going to have to actually think this one over. – EnemyPeacemaker 17:33, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Polls Yeah but I don't have anybody new to put on the January one. Well February now seeming as Jan has gone. Rainbow Shifter 17:58, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Unsigned posts Sure, you where on the upper hand also. I knew why you where doing it if I am correct. If you have any trouble you also can ask me about it. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:22, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Unsigned Please do not sign your name when you are placing an unsigned template. Undo Blugo, I will not disuses this through undoing of edits. Stop what you are doing, undoing it because of fixing a link is pointless. Do you know what Ash is called? It is called bypassing, it is pointless if there is already a redirect link placed and it is not in use, it takes only edits and if editors want to do something quickly then they do it like that. There is no fixing in redirects so stop undoing it because it turns out pointless. :Sorry forgotten. And please do not change the subject. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 16:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Glad that you understand what I was trying to do. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 16:12, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Unprotect Talk to Jazzi. >.> :Because I said so. Done! Rainbow Shifter 17:35, February 1, 2013 (UTC) What the hell! Damnit Blugo, this is pushing it, I said go talk to Jazzi, Yet instead you went behind my back, and went to Rainbow, Knock it off, I'm pissed, and upon further delegation don't try to apply for user rights in a long time. We'll see whose got time for what, Upon your actions in the past month, I'm going to talk to Jäzzi, you need to quit with all the crap. It's pissed me off. You're pushing a block right now and I recommend you get your act together. – EnemyPeacemaker 18:44, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Stub template Thanks, I am busy with revamping the navigation templates. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks :), Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:54, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Removal I will fix it for you. How do you want it actually. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 12:42, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed it. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 12:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Signature Please keep it on the same line as the message. – EnemyPeacemaker 17:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Also, Please keep your signature so that it is displayed once, I don't like the same words on my user page more than once. Your signature seems to get displayed twice. Every little byte adds up. Please message me when you've fixed your signature. ;) Oh and school, don't worry if your a little less active it will be fine, School comes before wikia, Always. who's your favourite pokemon?RTA fan (talk) 17:41, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Gotta admit Castform's pretty good, its in my top 10 cos it can adapt to the weather, but i'd say Aron is my favourite. Or Skarmory, cos i one-upped Norman fron Gen 3 with a level 18 Skarmory. and Aron's final evoloutio can learn Surf is Sceptile a good choice of Pokemon for going up against the Fortree gym leader, by the way? I'm thying to pass her. (P.S. sorry it says thying, i missed the r)RTA fan (talk) 18:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) most helpful pokemon: Skarmory. made Groudon faint with one the Admins on the wiki think that I'm you, and I need proof that I'm not you, please help Assassinhedgehog (talk) 06:45, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Adventure Time Wiki. I need proof that we aren't the same person O: Hey either I know you or Blugo is a common name. 13:17, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :lol so it is you, I saw you edited that Alakazam article and thought your name was familiar. 13:26, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I recently started editing more actively here and even designed made these to propose for use: Template:Evolution and Template:GenInav. The pokemon nav thing though was requested to be one generation per nav template but I am currently showing them how it would look with all gens on it lol. ::You should go here and opinionate. 13:31, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Message from DragonSpore18 Oh, I'm sorry. I was only trying to help. Edits Hey, just in future, don't put sentences unlike this. It makes it hard to read in source mode. Energy ''X'' 05:11, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Template Which one do you mean? Energy ''X'' 16:00, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Well, try now, since all protection has been lowered. Energy ''X'' 16:49, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hm, can't seem to fix it either. Try asking Jade or Slaying. Energy ''X'' 10:17, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Blugoooo Man, it's nice to see you again: *Could I get an example of where each template is broken? **Such as a link to a page that they're on. This will help me better locate the problem with the template. *It's nice seeing you on the wiki again. c: ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) Appearances Eh, even if there are minor appearances, they shouldn't be listed, since Jigglypuff appeared in too many episodes to list them. Hm, it could be used to list the appearances of Pokémon characters, but there are quite many to list them. Hm, perhaps you can work on adding them (except pages like Jigglypuff etc.)? Energy ''X'' 15:51, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :No, just adding the template to existing pages. Energy ''X'' 16:45, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I mean the pages of minor character Pokémon that appeared only in one episode. Other Pokémon character pages (like Jigglypuff (anime)) shouldn't have that episode since they appeared in too many episodes. Energy ''X'' 12:14, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi The reason I did that is because it looks weird, since the bullet points are on the userboxes. Ellis99 17:58, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi It is probably because your version of the site isn't in MonoBook version. To get to this go to My Preferences, go to layout and select monobook, then save then got to your page and see your userpage without the "clear" in it. Ellis99 17:58, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Well sorry for not telling you, plus its like an alternative of Bulbapedia. P.S. There are a few features that aren't in this: *Visual version on Pokémon Wiki isn't on this version of the site, so you will have to do everything by code. Ellis99 18:07, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Trainer It has been unprotected. Energy ''X'' 08:53, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Page Why did you create the XY028 page? By the images it looks ike XY027. Energy ''X'' 13:22, May 26, 2014 (UTC) No, that's XY026. I see the confusion with the images, best to ignore them (due to Wikia glitch) and focus on the episode names. By that, it should be XY026. Energy ''X'' 13:27, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :Eh, we are not Bulbapedia. It must be because of this episode they list it one number higher. Energy ''X'' 14:40, May 26, 2014 (UTC) PokéPower Would you like to become a member of PokéPower, where we can work as a team? Basically, it is an organization (which has not seen much use in some time), so we could always seek new members (Like you!). Your contributions have been recognized, so if you want to become one, just confirm on my talk page. Energy ''X'' 00:17, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, but membership would still be applied, even if you are not active. I will nominate you (among many others) because you do spend more time and care. Energy ''X'' 00:22, June 14, 2014 (UTC) The Redesign Oh, well, for once it wasn't me! You have my friend and staff member Czech to thank for the awesome redesign! c: Could you Possibly expand the Sevii Island pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:14, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Reply It was in list. I could bring it back, but at least use it (place it on the user page or something). Energy ''X'' 20:56, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :All right, it has been returned. Just make sure to place it somewhere. Energy ''X'' 12:31, January 26, 2017 (UTC)